My Dear Ucchan
by Drakus
Summary: Akane's mallet has hit Ranma one too many times, and now he has amnesia, with the exception of Ukyo! How will Akane and Shampoo cope with this loss?
1. The Mallet that Brought them Togather

**Ranma 1/2**

**My Dear Ucchan**

**Chapter I: The Mallet That Brought Them Together.**

"Buddy, that's all I am to him, his friend. I love him with all of my heart, but he treats me like I'm one of the guys. Do I push too much? Is that why he doesn't love me? I know I really screwed up at the wedding, well, failed wedding. But I was so desperate! I was losing my Ran-chan! What else could I do? I could've ran into the ceremony and shouted to everyone how much I loved him! But, what good would that have done? I know I've gone about things the wrong way, but I don't know what else I can try." Said a brown-haired girl.

The girl sitting across from her looked upon her with pity, she too knew what it was like to love a man that loved another girl.

"Heh, it's funny really, I hated him for so long. I thought he had abandoned me. I though that he didn't like me. Turns out that he did like me, but he thought I was a boy!" The brown-haired girl laughed miserably to her self.

"He thought you were a boy?" The other girl asked.

"Yeah, we were six at the time. But I had already fallen in love with him. And when I finally caught up with him after ten years. I found the hate I thought I bore toward him to be nothing but scorned love. He said I was cute. Those words made my heart melt. He makes my heart melt, it's the same every time I'm around him. I don't know how it works, but it's how I feel. It's a warmth you know? I'd been chasing him so long, I felt so empty inside, until he came back into my life."

"Sounds romantic."

"But then I found out about her." She spat out the last word with all the disgust her voice could manage.

"You mean the girl he tried to marry?"

"Yeah, I found out that he was engaged to her, as well as me, right after he called me cute."

"So then, he is engaged to two women, that's disgusting!"

The brown-haired girl shook her head. "It isn't his fault. It's all because of his stupid father! I was the second girl he was engaged to. So his jackass of a father just expected me to sit back and accept that he'd stolen my dowry and that my Ran-chan would marry Akane! Oh, and believe me, I wasn't the only other girl that he was engaged to, oh no, that idiot had to engage his poor son to several other women, usually for nothing more than a meal to fill his fat belly!"

"That's awful."

"I just don't know what I can do anymore, I'm not going to use potions like that amazon bimbo. I know he hates stuff like that."

"You have told him how you feel right?"

"Yes. Well, I'm not sure that I've just come out and said, I love you Ranma, but he has to know that I care. He just has to." Her words faded into a whisper.

"Maybe you should just spell it out for him, he sounds like that kinda guy. I'm curious though, why do you think he favors her?"

"She doesn't treat him like a prize. when comes down to it, that's what I did to him. Because other than that, I've got her beat. I can cook, I'm cute, and I don't have a problem telling him that I care about him!"

"Maybe that's it? Maybe he goes for her because she doesn't try so hard."

"You think so? I guess that could be it."

"It's worth a shot Ukyo." She looked at her watch. "Wow! It's so late! I gotta get home. Call me again if you need my advice."

"I will, Sazuka, thanks again."

XD

Ukyo paid her part of the bill and headed for home, it was a really cold night in Nerima for this time of year, so she tried to hurry. She found a shivering Ranma upon her arival home. She took one look at him and knew why he was here. 'Great, another counciling session. Oh well, at least I do get to see him.' "Another fight with Akane, Ran-chan?" She said.

"It's that obvious, Ucchan?" He said in a weak voice.

'He sounds awful, must've been a horrible fight.' She thought. "Only to someone who knows you as well as me, sugar. Why don't you come on in, I'll make you some Okonumyaki and you can tell me all about it."

"That sounds good Ucchan."

XD

Akane was fuming. "That pervert!" She yelled. "First he insults me by not taking my training seriously, then he runs off to be with one of his other fiancees." She paced around the dojo, then let out a frustrated scream. "That jerk! I'll show him when he gets back!" She promised to no one in particular.

Kasumi and Nabiki were watching her. Both were concerned about her recent behavior.

"Sis." Nabiki said. "Have you noticed Akane's almost willingness to just beat Ranma when ever she sees fit?"

"Well yes, But I'm not sure what we can do about it." She glanced back at Akane. "Poor Ranma, he really deserves to be treated better than this." Kasumi said.

"I agree, I'm not even that mean to him."

"What can we do, Nabiki?"

"I dunno sis, I guess I can take it easier on him, Maybe we should send Ranma on a training trip or something?"

"Hmm, maybe. But, won't his problems just be that much worse when he gets back?"

"Darn, you're right. Let's keep trying, we've got to think of something."

XD

"So then she hit you with her mallet and you came here?" Ukyo asked.

"Yeah, she says I insult her by not takin her trainin seriously, but I do Ucchan. She just don't see it I Guess." Ranma replied.

"Sorry, Ran-chan, but I don't know what to tell you." She looked at the grill, then into his eyes. "Except that I love you Ranma, and, I'll always be here for you, always."

Ranma got nervous, the same way he always did. He loved spending time with Ukyo, she was his Ucchan, his best friend. And friends, real ones at least, Ranma Saotome desperatly needed, not that he'd tell anyone.

"Ranma? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, Ucchan, I heard ya." He stood up to leave, but Ukyo grabbed his arm.

"Ran-chan, please, tell me something."

'Uh-oh!' Ranma thought. "What is it Ucchan?"

"Do I even stand a chance at being the girl you pick?"

'Damn, that's what I was afraid she'd ask.' "I, uh, I'm not sure Ucchan."

Ukyo heart sank. "You're not sure? I see."

"Look Ucchan, I just don't know who I'll pick. I, I don't wanna hurt anybody."

"Yeah, but don't you think that waiting is just going to make the hurt worse? If you chose someone right now, and told everyone else, than the ones you didn't pick could start getting over you and moving on."

'I hadn't though of that!' Ranma thought. "I gotta go Ucchan!" Ranma broke free from her grip and ran away.

'Damnit all!' Ranma though as he ran for home. 'She right. But, how'm I gonna make that kinda choice?'

XD

Akane was waiting for Ranma, as she'd promised. he could tell already that she was mad. 'Great, now she's probably gonna yell at me for not coming back sooner.'

"And where've you been Ranma?" Akane asked.

"I was at Ucchan's."

"Off seeing one of your other fiancee's again?"

"It ain't like that! That's where I landed after YOUR mallet hit me!"

"Oh, so nnow it's MY fault?"

"Your the one who sent me there, ya macho chick!"

"Ranma you JERK!" She swung her mallet again, but Ranma dodged. "Just get out of here, I HATE YOU!"

Ranma stopped. "You really mean that, don't you?"

"Of couse I do. You've caused me nothing but trouble since you got here. You're a jerk, you're a pervert, and I HATE YOU!" She swung one more time and hit her target square in the jaw.

XD

Ukyo had just laid down for the night when she heard something crash against her roof. She jumped out of bed grabbing her spatula and climbed up onto the roof to investigate. She gasped and droped her spatula when she saw Ranma unconcious on her roof. "Ran-Chan! Are you alright?" She shook him. "Can you hear me? Ran-Chan?"

End Chapter 1

Please let me know what you think. Drakus.


	2. Ranma's Mind and Ukyo's Heart

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. I have no ownership to these characters, or names.

**Ranma 1/2**

**My Dear Ucchan**

**Chapter II: Ranma's Mind and Ukyo's Heart**

Ukyo wasn't the strongest woman in the world, so it took her awhile to get Ranma inside. She was terrified, Ranma was a total mess, he had a horrible black bruise on the left side of his face. She wasn't sure if his jaw was broken or not. He had small cuts all over him from the way he landed. Ukyo had managed to call Dr. Tofu, but he still hadn't arived yet. She was in tears, for she knew who'd done this to him. 'Why? Why do you love her so much when she does things like this to you? I'd never hurt you like this Ran-Chan.' She cried herself to sleep.

She was woken up just a few moments later by Dr. Tofu. He kindly asked her to move so that he could take a look at Ranma. He assured Ukyo that Ranma would be fine and that he just needed some rest.

"What about Akane, Doctor, we can't let her get away with this!" Ukyo cried.

"Calm down, I'll go and have a talk with Akane in the morning."

"That's not good enough! Look at what she's done to him, a talk isn't going to do any good!"

"Just calm down Ukyo, try and get some rest okay? I'll be back in the morning to check on Ranma."

"Thanks Doctor Tofu." She locked the door behind him as he left. She went back up to her room and saw Ranma laying there looking so peaceful. 'I am his fiancee, so I have every right to be here with him.' She thought as she snuggled up next to him.

XD

She woke up the next morning, and was relieved to find Ranma still lying next to her. She had to admit that she was afraid that he'd wake up in the middle of the night and leave. "Good-morning, Ran-chan." She wispered into his ear. "What do you think, Ranma-honey? Should I get up, or should I stay here with you?" She got out of bed and changed into her chef's outfit. "I wish I could just lay around with you all day, but I need to keep this place going. Otherwise I can't stay here in Nerima with you." She sighed. Ranma was the only reason she was here, so she could be near him. She wanted to get married and drag Ranma back to her hometown. It was always alot calmer there, and her father made a killing with the Okonumyaki cart. That is, until Genma stole it from them. Ukyo laughed at herself. 'And to think I want Genma for a father-in-law.' She looked over at Ranma, who now looked like he was sleeping peacfully. 'It doesn't matter, so long as I have you.' She leaned basck down next to him and kissed his cheek. "I love you Ran-chan."

XD

Back at the dojo Akane was throwing another fit. She was yelling about how much of a perverted jerk Ranma was. After all, he hadn't come home last night, so naturally, he must have been out with Ukyo or Shampoo doing perverted things. Kasumi had tried calming her down, but even Kasumi's soothing voice couldn't break through her little sister's jealousy.

XD

'Akane? Why are you so angry? You can be so cute when you smile. I want to see you smile. Please, don't cry! I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. So beautiful, in your wedding dress. I made you cry. I hurt you. You were happy before I showed up, weren't you?' Ranma saw Akane's smiling face. 'I love you! I need you! Please don't hate me. I'm not a pervert! I never did anything to those girls. Why do you always gotta accuse me of stuff like that? Tomboy! Un-cute! Macho-chick! You and your stupid mallet! I didn't do nothin to deserve it! If you're gonna hate me then I'll just leave! It ain't like I need ya or nothin like that!'

Ranma was tossing and turning in his sleep. His unconcious mind was trying to make the decision he was too afraid to make himself.

"Yeah, but don't you think that waiting is just going to make the hurt worse? If you chose someone right now, and told everyone else, than the ones you didn't pick could start getting over you and moving on." Ukyo said in his mind.

'Damn, she's right! Ukyo, my best friend? Yes, my only real friend. She doesn't push as much as the others. She treats me more like a person. She listens! Akane and Shampoo never listen, they just assume. It makes me sick. Wait, Akane and Shampoo? I see them, but, who are they? Why can't I remember? What was I trying to do? Who was I trying to remember? I just don't know.'

XD

"WHAT?" Akane's scream rang throughout the house. "What do you mean Ranma's in a coma?"

"It's like I already told you Akane, he hasn't woken up since you hit him last night." Dr. Tofu said.

"But, that can't be. I've hit him like that tons of times." Akane whined.

"That's not the point Akane! His coma may have been cause by something you said to him, not just the fact that you hit him."

Akane gasped. She remembered what happened the night before. '"Ranma you JERK!" She swung her mallet again, but Ranma dodged. "Just get out of here, I HATE YOU!"

Ranma stopped. "You really mean that, don't you?"

"Of couse I do. You've caused me nothing but trouble since you got here. You're a jerk, you're a pervert, and I HATE YOU!"' Akane fell to her knees. "I told him to leave, and that I hated him. Then he asked me if I meant it."

"And what did you say?"

Akane started crying. "I said yes."

Tofu put a hand on his chin. "Well, that might be it. I'll look into it some more Akane. But, I think that when he wakes up you should apologise to him." He started to leave. "Maybe if you'd just listen to him every now and again, you two could be friends."

XD

Doctor Tofu had gone back to Ucchan's to check on Ranma and make sure that he would indeed be alright. Once he checked him over, he went downstairs to the crowded Ucchan and pulled Ukyo aside.

"What is it Doctor, Ran-chan's going to be okay, right?" Ukyo aksed.

"Yes, physically he's going to be fine." Tofu said.

"Physically? What's wrong with him?"

"It's probably emotional trauma, I was talking to Akane this morning to find out what had happened. She told me that they had another fight, and she told him to leave and that she hated him."

"But, she says stuff like that all the time doctor, what makes this time so special?"

"Ranma just might believe her now is all. He might feel like she actually means it."

Ukyo looked at the floor. "So he's in a coma because of a broken heart."

"Possibly, listen Ukyo, just take care of him okay? You call me when he does wake up. I'm sure that he will."

"Okay, thank you, doctor Tofu."

XD

Shampoo was huming to herself while she cleaned tables. She hadn't seen Ranma for a few days, and she was wondering how he was. "Great-grandmother? Why airen so stubborn? Why he no see Shampoo is best choice for wife?" She pouted.

"Dear, with someone like son-in-law, patience is a must." Cologne said.

"Shampoo know, but she no know why he stay with violent girl? Shampoo make much better food than kitchen-destroyer like Akane."

Cologne shuddered. She remembered seeing Ranma's reaction to Akane's cooking on more than one occasion. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off and go find him?"

Shampoo jumped up and down with joy. "Really? Shampoo go then!"

XD

Kasumi was preparing dinner when Shampoo arived. Akane had gone out with some of her friends, fully content that Ranma would be fine, and he'd be back anytime now. Shampoo went to the kitchen, knowing that Kasumi wouldn't lie to her about where Ranma might be.

"Kasumi, you know where Ranma is?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm afraid I don't Shampoo." Kasumi said. "He and Akane had a fight last night, and I havn't seen him since."

"Okay, Shampoo go try to find, then."

"Since you're here, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Shampoo thought about it a moment, she was hungry. "Okay, Kasumi want help?"

"Sure, could you peel those potatoes?"

XD

Ukyo knelt down next to Ranma and kissed him again. "Oh Ran-chan, did you sleep well today?" She stayed there, staring at him. She jumped when his eyes snapped open. "Ran-chan? Are you awake? How do you feel?" She asked.

"Huh?" Ranma blinked. "Ucchan? Is it really you?"

"Well of course silly, who did you think it'd be?"

Ukyo blushed as Ranma wrapped his arms around her. "Man, it's been years since I've seen you! You sure have gotten cute Ucchan."

"Umm Ran-chan, I think Akane hit you harder than I thought, maybe I should call the doctor." She got up to get the phone, but Ranma grabbed her wrist.

"Who's Akane?" Ranma asked.

End Chapter 2.

**Innortal:** Horray! I hoped you'd find this story too. Thanks as always.

**Lena:** Thank you.

**RanFan:** Thanks, I'll try and keep em coming.

**Wonderbee31:** I personally think that thier chance at happiness died the moment Akane didn't keep good on being Ranma's friend like she said she wanted. Aha! I got an Idea for that Ranma/Kasumi Fic you asked me about. Mwaha, it just might work, yes, I think it's unique enough. I'll keep you posted.

**dogbertcarroll:** Thank you very much.

**TornadoReviewer:** Thank you, and I'll try.

**Shinji the good sharer:** I don't think I'm evil enough for that. Plus, though I've rated this mature, I'm thinking about making it k-t and trying to get it into a C2 community. I'm not sure yet.

**dana-san:** Thank you as always, for taking the time to read and review.

**Dragonheart7373:** I do too. I've always thought that Ukyo knew him the best, aside from maybe Kasumi. Lol, sorry if I take to long, but my brain to keyboard translation sucks.

**Misawa Kaitou:** Thank you, I plan to.

**calamite:** Thank you. I have a few ideas.


End file.
